User talk:LegoStefan24
Welcome! Hi LegoStefan24! welcome to the wiki. My name is 18tanzc, and I saw on the market you needed to trade gems! I will gladly do the trade! Just come by my MLN page and friend me, send me the items when I accept, then I will send you the rough diamond. If you ever need anything else, just stop by my store. It has anything that you would need for a ranks 1-10 + mini ranks. Once again, Welcome to the wiki and friend me if you want to trade. 18tanzc 14:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. YOu can get hold of me at my talk page in my sig above. Thanks!!! I sent a friend request to you. Just one thing though, do you have any Rough Sapphires? If you do, that would be great. LegoStefan24 (talk) 21:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do. Would you like to trade or buy them? 18tanzc 14:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC) That would be great Thanks!!! LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) So, do you want to trade For the sapphires or buy them? 18tanzc 23:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll Buy them. How Much are they??? LegoStefan24 (talk) 22:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) They are 30 clicks each since i'm low on stock, but usually there 25 clicks each. Also,DO you have any gypsum or pipe? If you send me 1, I will give you 3 Diamonds or sapphires FREE! If you need anything else, Check out My store. Well, I'm also on a search for loose sparks, gypsum and pipes. So, I'll give you the clicks. I need only 1 sapphire and 1 ruby. Just tell me when you want the clicks and what you want them to be used on. LegoStefan24 (talk) 17:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and just wondering, can I trade you some of my extra diamonds for the gems I need? What gems do you need? Also, a ruby is 5 clicks more because I only have 4 sadly. :( so i can't trade for the rubies. but I can Trade for sapphires! One more thing.... Can I move this trade to my stores talk Page? So for 1 ruby and 1 sapphire is 65 clicks total. If this is Ok, please respond! 18tanzc 23:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) sent them. LegoStefan24 (talk) 01:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Trade Hey, LegoStefan24. This is 18tanzc. Do you have any nails I could buy? 18tanzc 21:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Lots of them! Can I Trade for gypsum, loose sparks, or pipes??? LegoStefan24 (talk) 22:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I have loose spark for trade. How many nails do you have for sale? 18tanzc 23:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 3 for 1? LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 3 nails for 1 loose spark or 3 loose spark for 1 nail? 18tanzc 23:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 3 nails for 1 loose spark LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I will do that. How many nails do you have for sale? 18tanzc 23:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) somewhere around 250-275. LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I have 41 loose spark for trade. 41x3=123 nails. can you do that trade? 18tanzc 23:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) That would be great! Thanks! LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on mln right now? 18tanzc 23:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, get on mln and send me the :) message. Then I will send you the loose spark and you will send me the nails. Sound good? 18tanzc 23:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC) yes. LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sent the loose spark. 18tanzc 23:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ranks How Close are you to rank 6? 18tanzc 00:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Just need items. You know loose sparks, gypsum, pipes. Those. LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) How many of each? 18tanzc 00:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) since i'm helping a friend as well, i need: 22 loose sparks 74 pipes 73 gypsum LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) WOW!!! Do you know how long that is going to take?!?!? That is like, THOUSANDS of clicks for the pipe and gypsum!! Good luck on completing it! Also, I have some rank 6 stuff that I need to get rid of. Would you like to buy some for a very low price? 18tanzc 00:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I know it will take forever. i've been at this for 2 months now!!! If you can hold on to the rank 6 stuff until i'm almost rank 6, that would be great!!! Thanks! LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem. Is there anything you do want to buy? (Besides Pipe and Gypsum) 18tanzc 00:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Not at the moment. LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I just checked my inventory...... I have a few more loose spark that I could Trade/Sell you. 18tanzc 00:29, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. How many? LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I have 25. 18tanzc 00:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I need 22. 22 loose sparks for 66 nails? LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any extra gems or licenses? 18tanzc 00:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 2 diamonds 1 sapphire. LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I will give you 22 loose spark for the 2 diamonds,1 sapphire,and 5 nails. Deal? 18tanzc 00:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC) That's great!! Thanks!! OK! send me the Items and I will send you the loose spark. 18tanzc 01:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Please send the nails. 18tanzc 01:17, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sent them. Sorry, I just forgot to send them. LegoStefan24 (talk) 01:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) That is OK. 18tanzc 01:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! LegoStefan24 (talk) 01:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) C/C deal Would you like to do a click/click deal with me? So you can get pipes and gypsum faster? 18tanzc 01:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure!! LegoStefan24 (talk) 01:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) OK. How many clicks do you want to do? 18tanzc 01:29, December 20, 2011 (UTC) So, I need 74 pipes and 73 gypsum. I have 200 nails, 39 Dino Scales, 2 Tires, 11 Honey Pies, and 2 Fairy Dust that I'm willing to trade for pipes and gypsum LegoStefan24 (talk) 20:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) What I am saying is that you block all of your friends, I click on your mods, and I send you the pipe and gypsum I get. The catch is,Every 4th Pipe or gypsum it recive I get to keep. Sound good? 18tanzc 20:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I know the Click/Click deal. I was just wondering if I could trade for the every 4th pipe/gypsum. Let me know what you want me to click. LegoStefan24 (talk) 20:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Sure, I will trade some of them. How many clicks do you want to do today? 18tanzc 21:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Up to 132 clicks. have connections LegoStefan24 (talk) 21:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I can do that, too. (I have connections) So, what do you want me to click on first? 18tanzc 21:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 66 on Golem 66 on Water Bug. What should I click? LegoStefan24 (talk) 21:13, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 66 on my elemental air, 46 on my pet owl, 20 on my pet wolf. Block all of your friends so I can click. (besides me) 18tanzc 21:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Already blocked. LegoStefan24 (talk) 21:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you block the networkers too? 18tanzc 21:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. LegoStefan24 (talk) 21:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) sweet! thanks. I will start clicking now. 18tanzc 21:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Finished LegoStefan24 (talk) 21:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 66/132 done! 18tanzc 21:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thats good. LegoStefan24 (talk) 21:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 126/132 done! 18tanzc 21:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Done! 18tanzc 21:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! LegoStefan24 (talk) 21:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I got 8 total gypsum and pipe. 2 pipe and 6 gypsum. I will keep 2 gypsum. the rest I will send to you right now. 18tanzc 21:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Anymore that I can trade for? LegoStefan24 Talk My MLN Page' 21:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any other Items you could trade for them? 18tanzc 22:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I have 200 nails, 39 Dino Scales, 2 Tires, 11 Honey Pies, and 2 Fairy Dust. LegoStefan24 Talk My MLN Page 22:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I will trade 1 gypsum for 175 nails. Deal? 18tanzc 22:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, that sounds like a lot! LegoStefan24 Talk My MLN Page 22:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 150 Nails. 18tanzc 22:13, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. LegoStefan24 Talk My MLN Page 22:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok! send me the nails and I will send you your new gypsum. Also, Do you want to do this again tomorrow? 18tanzc 22:17, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Soundtrack mod Nice soundtrack mod! It could use some little adjustments, though.... 18tanzc 22:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I've been working on it little by little, so, It will get better. LegoStefan24 Talk My MLN Page 22:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to hear what it sounds like when it gets on the Top 10 :) 18tanzc 22:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've improved it from a single Electric Guitar 1 and Basic Drums to what it is. LegoStefan24 Talk My MLN Page 22:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) The current one sounds pretty awesome going from that to the current one. 18tanzc 22:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 18tanzc 22:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC)